The Firenese Dragon Chronicles
by catilena1890
Summary: Chapter 1: It seemed like just another day of doing homework, but an encounter with an enemy will forever change the lives of the Hyuga sisters.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

This is it. This is what you all have been waiting for. I apologize for how late it is. I would like to thank all my loyal fans, such as kittyharrasser. You have stuck with me while I've been grounded from writing. Thank you very much. No matter what anyone says, it's great fans like you that make stars. I feel very important and I have all of you to thank (provided I have more than just kittyharrasser). Now, as promised, here it is. The Firenese Dragon!

**(Woo…)**

"Lizard run 'way! No lizard escape!"

An emerald green dragon was being chased by a small army of disgusting orcs. With orc aircrafts patrolling the skies, she was forced to flee on foot. "You aren't processing me today you overgrown hogs!" she cried triumphantly over her shoulders. "Long live humans! Long live dragons! All hail the dragon king and queen!"

Making her way towards a massive rock in the shape of a dragon's head, the green dragon looked back at her pursuers with a mirthful grin. Stopping in front of the dragon head, the dragon breathed a green-white flame on it. To the pursuing orcs' shock, the rock dragon began to move!

The now animated dragon's head turned it's snout to the sky and let out a bellowing roar before turning back to the emerald dragon, it's mouth wide open. The green dragon turned to the orcs and shouted, "Once again, I, Fyora the Fearless, have freed your prisoners and outsmarted you! You will never win! Dragons will always prevail!"

With a flick of the tail, she added under her breath, "See ya later slime balls." She flew into the rock dragon's mouth. The rock dragon closed it's mouth and laid it's head back down before the orcs could follow Fyora.

End of Prologue

Ok, does this sound interesting? I bet you guys have a lot of questions for me about this story. Please refrain from asking any questions concerning plots (though you can ask rhetorical questions to help other readers get interested). Those questions will be answered in a chapter or two. If they aren't then ask. Please review. I worked so very hard on this. I deserve at least a comment, right?

**(This was a hard one to edit. Not all that much to work with, sadly. I bet it will get better though. Not like it could get much worse… Was that last one out loud?)**


	2. Chapter 1 Awaken the DragonT

**This chapter is rated "T" due to mild violence.**

I know, I took forever in writing this didn't I? I'm sorry guys, so much has happened since the prequel came out. I moved, I lost internet privileges, and I came up with new ideas, etc, etc. I feel exhausted from a huge amount of stress I've held in and I think the best thing I can do it write the exhaustion out. So how about I continue this project of mine?

"Only one more week to go until you graduate Hinata! Aren't you excited? You are going to be a ninja in just one more week-uh,,," Two white eyed girls were walking down one of the many hallways in the Hyuga compound when they encountered their equally white-eyed cousin.

"Oh-ohayo Neji-nii-san." The taller of the two girls greeted.

"Hn, hello Hinata-sama." Neji said, unenthusiastically.

"W-well, um, see you later then."

"Hn." Hinata and Hanabi, her little sister, quickly made their way across the hall and into Hinata's Room.

"So Hinata, are you gonna be a medical ninja when you graduate?" Hinata stiffened and looked at Hanabi.

"No of course not. What gave you that idea?" Hinata asked her, angry at what her sister might be thinking while she picked up a small satchel(*).

"Well, I, uh, I just thought…," Hanabi was at a loss for words. Hinata shook her head and walked to the door.

"Just forget it. Let's go." She said, both walking into the main hall and saying nothing. They continued in silence and saw their father, Hiashi, scolding some of their younger cousins.

"…and don't make him angry. I might not be there to help you the next time you cross him." The tall, slightly limping man stood up straight on his cane and looked at his daughters walking down the hall. "Where are you two going?" He asked sternly.

"We are going to pick some berries and herbs for an assignment Hinata has to do (**). We might be late coming home." Hanabi said for her sister. Hiashi closed his eyes as if in concentration.

"Fine. But stay out of trouble." He said, turning away and walking down the office. Sighing in relief, the two quickly exited the compound and made their way through the village. Passing in front of the Hokage Faces Mountain, they saw Naruto running away from a couple of Chunin-ranked ninja's laughing his face off. Giggling, Hinata pulled out a camouflage cloak from out of her backpack and held it out as Naruto ran by, grabbing it.

"Thanks Hinata! I owe you one!" He said as he jumped the fence. Hanabi and Hinata chuckled as they made their way back to the entrance to the village, heading into the forest outside. As they finally sat down in Hinata's favorite flower and herb patch, right in the middle of the Konoha Forest, they began to talk.

"Wow, look at all the plants Hinata!" Hanabi said as she started picking. Hinata smiled as she began sorting through and identifying herbs, picking the ones she needed for her assignment. Without warning, a ninja jumped out in front of them with a fiendish grin. This ninja sported the symbol of the Hidden Cloud Village. He wasn't much of a ninja aside from that though. His hair was tangled and disheveled, and in some places, missing. His skin was patchy and had rashes on his arms. His eyes were of two different colors and one looked foggy. When he smiled, you could see he was missing a lot of his teeth. He looked over the girls with pride in his eyes.

"Yes! The byakugan is mine! I will show them all what a glorious ninja I am by bringing you to the Raikage! Dragon Transformation Jutsu!(1)" He said, working his hand signs. The two girls just sat their in shock at such a random attack that they did not move as he worked, but little did they know, what would happen next would change their lives forever…

To Be Continued…

Right Now!

As he worked his hand signs, he smiled evilly at the two girls. Had he been paying attention, he might have noticed he mixed a few of them up, so by the time he was done, there was no going back. Hinata's chakra rose and took the form of a dragon that roared and flied around before descending back from whence it came. The ninja cried out in despair as Hinata became engulfed in a bright light.

"Hinata! No!" Hanabi said as she stood up and tried to reach out for her sister. Upon touching the now swirling vortex of light, Hanabi screamed and pulled her hand back, a bright star shaped mark appearing on her hand.

When the vortex faded, a dragon stood in the place of Hinata. It was a bright white dragon with three horizontal light blue stripes going down the back of it's neck. A light blue stripe at the base of it's neck curled around the neck and formed a heart-shaped mark on the front of it's chest. It's eyes were a deep purpler with white slits. It had a tail that split into two tips that were conjoined by a webbing of skin and it's horns were long, curling upward at the tips.

The dragon looked around and looked at itself. Hanabi and the enemy ninja just stood still, completely baffled by the dragon's appearance.

Hinata's POV

I opened my eyes after the light faded and looked around. I noticed Hanabi and the Cloud Ninja just sitting there, staring at me. What were they looking at? Why were they so frightened? To answer this question, I looked at myself and got scared as well. Instead of my own, petite body, I saw the body of a dragon! I tried to scream, but instead I roared a true dragon's roar and looked at the enemy, snarling. What am I doing? I can't control myself! I charged at him, my dragon instincts taking over.

Normal POV

After unleashing a powerful roar, the dragon ran toward the cloud ninja with blind fury. The misfit cowered and jumped up to a tree.

"Keep the byakugan! I`m getting out of here!" He yelled, running away. The dragon snorted as it stopped running and turned around to face Hanabi.

Hinata's POV

Well at least I got rid of that guy. Wait a minute, what am I looking at? Oh no! Oh no oh no oh no! Hanabi! Run away! I can't control myself! Oh no, I can't talk! I can't warn her! Somebody help!

Normal POV

The dragon got closer and closer to the scared little girl. Unable to move, there was nothing Hanabi could do to protect herself. Just when it looked like the dragon was about to make mincemeat out of her, help arrived in the form of a much bigger dragon. It leaped out of the trees and landed right in between Hinata and Hanabi and growled. This dragon was a beautiful emerald green and she had bright yellow spikes running down from the top of her head to the tip of her single point tail. Her eyes were the same shade of yellow with black slitted pupils as her brown horns curled upward in a less drastic manner than Hinata's did.

"Now that is quite enough of that. I know you don't mean to do this, just hold on, I will help you." Said the emerald dragon as she leapt toward Hinata. Hinata roared and charged toward her, becoming entangled with the green dragon. However, not only was this dragon much bigger than her, but she was also more skilled. She grabbed Hinata and held her tightly as she reached inside a pouch on her belly and pulled out a flask.

"This shall take care of this Dragon Rage." She said, opening the flask and forcing Hinata's mouth open. Pouring the substance into her mouth, the green dragon held on tightly while Hinata screamed in pain. As the white dragon relaxed, the green dragon let go of her and set her down. Hinata looked at her tiredly and regained control of her body.

"Thank you so much, but, who are you?" She asked, getting used to the fangs in her mouth. The green dragon smiled and sat down. Clearing her throat.

"I am called Fyora the Fearless, and I was sent here to help you." She answered, smirking at the two girls.

TBC

Ah this is good. This is very good. I like how this chapter came out. Now I am sleepy. I go sleep for awhile, enjoy.

Catilena1890


End file.
